Tribometers are well known in the art and are used to measure and test the interactions of two sliding bodies. For example, a tribometer can be used to measure and test materials which are used in brake linings. The present invention relates to an improved tribometer.
Some of the problems which must be addressed in an improved tribometer are the following:
1. The in situ observation of the physical and chemical changes at the interface of two sliding bodies by means of chemical and optical microscopy.
2. The relationship between friction phenomena and real contact area under various operating conditions.
3. The investigation of direct contacting asperities and load shared by lubricant film and asperities in boundary lubrication.
4. Investigation of real contact areas and junction growth in dry sliding.
5. Observation of oil film formation between the sliding bodies in eleastohydrodynamic lubrication.
6. The determination of surface elasticity of paper materials.
7. The studies of pore structures of porous materials and oil and air pockets development.
8. The study of break-in mechanisms and boundary film formations.
9. Contact temperature studies.
10. The study of stick-slip phenomena.
11. The study of the effects of system stiffness on friction and vibration phenomena.
12. The study of friction and wear mechanisms of dry and lubricated sliding bodies.
13. The study of friction and wear mechanisms of any kind of solid materials and surface coatings.
14. The study of lubricating properties of liquid and solid lubricants, greases and additives.
15. The study of friction and wear tests in controlled humidity environments.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to produce an improved tribometer which solves many of the problems in the art.